


A Father's Love

by Jeniouis



Series: Lessons Learned [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Father!Howard, M/M, Omega Howard, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Tony, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes back home during spring break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to move in parallel with [A Mother's Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4257012). Where in [A Mother's Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4257012) we get Steve's POV and here we get Tony's.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. :) :D

“It’s so nice to have you home for more than a night or two.” His dad from inside the trunk of the car they were building together from scratch. Tony wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, Tony was working on the engine, but one thing for sure, if the hood collapse and locked him inside, Tony might just have a good laugh before he let him out.

“I always worry about you when you’re so far away. Especially now that you’re having ruts.” His dad said. Tony groaned. He didn’t even like to hear the word. What made it especially hard was that omegas at his school heats synched with his ruts because of his dominating pheromones. But they still decided that his dorm was the best place to be during heat week. Tony has never had to practice so much self-restraint in his life.

“Hey dad, can I talk you about something” Tony asked after a moment of thinking.

“Of course Tony.” His dad said sincerely, his voice muffled as if there were something in his mouth. Probably a wrench. Tony leaned up from his work, wiping the grease off his hand with a towel. He walked to where his dad was, and now he could see he was working on the back seats. Tony chuckled, his dad looked funny with how he contorted his body to reach the spot he was working on.

“It might be a sensitive topic. Like super sensitive.” Tony said, sitting on a stool. His dad looked up at him curiously. Probably thinking Tony had a personal…and really, it kind of was a personal issue. And at some point he wanted to bring up what happened to Steve but that was for another day. His dad untwisted his body from that painful looking position and sat up. On the floor of the trunk. Tony gave the hood a dubious look. He didn’t want it to fall and knock his dad out. He knew the floor would hold up because Tony built that part himself.

“You can talk to me about anything.” His dad said, turning as he unscrewed a few nails and picked up the hood, placing it on the floor. That was a lot better.

“Anything? You sure?” Tony asked.

His dad nodded. “Of course baby.” He said so sincerely. Tony took a deep breath.

“Alright, well then…who’s my sire?” Tony asked. His dad eye’s widened.

“Oh.” He gasped, reeling back slightly. He was quiet for a moment, a silent ‘anything but _that_ ” lingered in the air.

“I mean, you don’t have to talk about if you don’t want to. I was just…I wanted to know the-what-if…” Tony trailed off, trying to think what he was trying to ask. “I guess I just want wanted to know how bad it was.” Tony said finally, though he still hadn’t said what he was trying to say. He knew his dad had been in foster care and that he was probably abused. Tony just didn’t much after that. And his dad never talked about how he were conceived. Which Tony logically assumed meant it was under unpleasant circumstances. He didn’t even tell Tony about being in foster care. Tony found out when he was snooping through his dad’s stuff when he was younger.

“I’m sorry.” Tony said when his dad was too quiet for too long. “That’s a lot to ask of you and I shouldn’t have.” Tony said, feeling so contrite.

“No, no Tony, you didn’t do anything wrong.” His dad said quickly. “Don’t feel bad. I just…was wondering how much I should tell you.” His dad said, then added quietly, “Or how much I can tell you?” Tony nodded understandingly. It was probably very hard for him talk whatever horrors he’s lived through.

“I um…I was put in foster care when I was five. My mother…” His dad took a deep breath, looking down, wringing his hands. Tony could tell by the look in his eyes that there was something very painful there. Something he probably _couldn’t_ talk about. “She was a very bad parent. So I was placed with a middle age couple. Their names were Agnes and Michael Simmons. They were both alphas. Which wasn’t very smart, placing an omega with an alpha couple but Agnes was pretty kind to me. She was the most motherly person on the planet but she didn’t mistreat me. Michael though…well he…he’s your sire.” His dad said and Tony realized it was with great strain. Tony sat beside him, wrapping an arm around him, kissing his cheek. Every protective nerve had been struck with just the very little he learned. Though he had known that going safe-mode was inevitable.

“I don’t like that someone hurt you.” Tony said. His dad huffed a laughed.

“Of course not, I’m you’re father…are you alright?” His dad asked, sounding very concerned. Tony nodded, looking down at his hands. So he was half remarkable and half a rapist. There was something unsettling about that. His dad hugged him.

“You are nothing like your sire. And those omegas on your campus who call you Iron Man are testimony to that.” His dad assured him. Tony sighed. He knew that. And hearing his dad say that did help but…Tony wondered why he was so shocked when he had pretty much figured it out. He guessed there was something about having it confirmed.

“I’m so sorry it had to happen like that.” Tony said. Slowly recovering. His dad sighed, kissing his cheek.

“But if that was the only to have you the way you are, then I would voluntarily live through it again.” His dad said with all the honesty in the world. “That’s how much you mean to me. You were my blessing. The only thing I regret is not being able to take care of you when you were younger. So you wouldn’t have to have seen so much.” His dad said, so remorsefully. As if any of that were his fault. Tony couldn’t even imagine being fifteen-year-old-omega with a baby…and somehow, his dad ended up on his. All alone with a baby and he was so young. But Tony wouldn’t ask now. Talking about it seemed to be extremely hard for his dad…Tony was actually considering finding this Misted and Misses Simmons and demanding an answer from them face to face. Surely they couldn’t be that hard to find.

“It was hard but I had a happy childhood. I have lots of good and happy memories daddy. You’re a good father.” Tony said, with all the sincerity in the world. His dad smiled sadly, kissing Tony’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
